Faerie Godmother
by CaitlinNicDhiarmaid
Summary: Being immortal, Maleficent decides to watch over Aurora's descendants. One in particular is exceptionally aggravating; he always manages to place himself into harms way. After fourteen years, she decides to step in.
1. Prologue

(A/N - I do not own Harry Potter or Maleficent)

Prologue

I watched her grow into adulthood; into the beautiful and loved queen that she was destined to be. She fell in love with Prince Philip, married him, and had children. I was a constant in their lives. Many times I visited. When they were small, I would take them on flights high above the clouds. Aurora grinned the entire time; watching as her children soared with me.

As Aurora aged, I found my attachment to her family grow distant. I loved Aurora like my own child, but her family viewed me as an acquaintance. The children I had once taken on flights had lives of their own, and had no time to see a faerie.

On her deathbed, I went to see Aurora. She had aged but her eyes and personality had not changed. She was still happy and loved by all, and her delight in seeing me lit her up more than anything else. I sat with her for a while, holding her hand. At one point, Aurora turned her bright green eyes to me. "Will you watch over my family?" Her eyes pleaded me to take pity. She knew they did not think much of me, why should I think of them? I told her that I would, even though I knew that they would not welcome it. Then she asked if I could take her to see the Fae folk.

"Of course, Beastie." I lifted her small frame and flew out the window. I could hear Aurora's servants and family members protesting. But, I ignored them and flew high into the sky. Aurora giggled as my flying made her stomach flip. I remember her often asking to fly with me, but I always said she was too heavy. She wasn't now.

I landed lightly in the middle of the Moors. All the faeries surrounded Aurora like they always had. But, this time I stayed with her; holding her. She laughed and conversed with them as if nothing was wrong. We sat and watched the sun set. And, as the last rays faded into night, Aurora drew her last breath.

I watched over Aurora's family as she requested, but I decided to watch from a distance. I became a shadow that followed the little ones into adulthood. And, my story came to be known as a faerie tale called "Sleeping Beauty." The facts were off, but I never much cared what people thought of me. As her descendants spread across the world, I lost track of most of them. However, one line, the most direct descendants, stayed close to the Moors, and I decided to focus my attention on them.

As I watched the world "modernize," I discovered a magical community among the humans. They interested me for a time, but were no cause for concern. That is until one of Aurora's descendants, a young girl named Lily Evans, received a letter from this community. She was a witch. I was happy for her, and Lily was overjoyed. She was brilliant, I knew she would do well in that world.

Just like Aurora, I watched Lily grow into a talented young woman. She fell in love with another wizard, James Potter, and they had a child. Harry Potter was a Beastie just like Aurora. He had no fear for me. I visited him once when he was playing in the garden, he stared at me before he waddled right over to me and tugged at my feathers.

I bent down and looked into his eyes. "Hello, Harry. I am Maleficent, and I am your faerie godmother. I will always be close, don't forget." Then I waved my hand in front of his face so that he would remember my words.

One night I had returned to the Moors to make sure all was well, when I felt a stab of fear strike through me. Something was wrong, and I took off to Harry's house! As fast as I flew, I wasn't fast enough. One side of the house was blown apart, and the rest was dark. I entered their house to find James sprawled on the steps, his brown eyes staring unseeing. My heart lurched as my thoughts turned to Lily and Harry. Hurrying up the steps, I searched every room, becoming more and more frantic. I could hear Diaval, flapping behind me.

Suddenly, I heard Harry's piercing cry echo from down the hall. I walked in to find Lily stretched out on the floor. She was still. I felt my legs begin to betray me, but then I heard Harry.

"Fae." I looked over to him. He was staring at me with tears streaming down his face.

"It's alright, Harry. I'm here." I walked over to the boy and lifted him into my arms. He buried his face into my neck as he began to wail. I allowed a few tears of my own to slip free as I stared mournfully at Lily. Suddenly, Diaval let out a warning squawk. Someone was coming! I set Harry down and hid in the shadows.

I watched Severus Snape rush in and mourn for his friend. But, just as soon as he had arrived, he left. Then another larger man came. He picked Harry up and walked out the door. I followed him, unwilling to let Harry out of my sight. He rode a flying motorcycle to England, and handed him over the oldest human I had ever seen. He laid Harry on the steps of Petunia Dursley's house. I didn't much care for Petunia or her son, but she was Harry's only relative. He would live with her.

The three companions left and I remained in the shadows for the next fourteen years.


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N – Hello! First of all, I want to thank all of you for your reviews, follows, and favorites. I looked at my account a couple days ago and was shocked at the support from all of you. I look forward to hearing what you think of this chapter.)

Chapter 1

This summer Harry seemed particularly down, and he had good reason to be. I didn't know all the details, but I knew that something very bad had happened in the tournament just a few weeks ago. From what Diaval had overheard, another boy, a classmate of Harry's had died and Harry had been present. Unfortunately, I was too far away to intercede and even if I had had the speed to do so, I could not have helped. Harry had been transported to an area to which I could not follow. I was frantic. Diaval had flown into the crowd to find out what he could while I stayed at the edge of the Dark Forest. He came back with nothing but a pitiful shrug and a sorrowful croon.

I watched with a growing sense of dread. Minutes turned to ten minutes; then half an hour. By that point, I was pacing. My emotions had filled the sky with black clouds. Then Harry reappeared. I was so overjoyed that I did not immediately notice the distress he was in. When I heard a girl scream, I looked closer. Harry was gripping onto the dead body of his classmate and sobbing. The Triwizard Cup lay on the ground a few feet away.

"Diaval, find out what's going on." My voice was barely above a whisper. The raven flew off as fast as he could. An hour later, he came back. I turned him into his human form.

"It's not good, Mistress. The boy and his classmate were transported by magic to a cemetery. There the boy, Cedric, was murdered, and Harry was used in a ritual to bring back the man known as Voldemort."

"The man who killed Lily and James all those years ago." I said quietly.

"Yes. They've found the man responsible for Harry's involvement in the games and it was his actions that sent Harry and Cedric to the cemetery."

"Where is this man now?" I asked. Green swirling magic oozed out of my hands and traveled along my staff.

"They are transporting him to the wizarding prison."

"And Harry?"

"He is in the hospital wing getting minor cuts and bruises taken care of. He should be discharged later tonight, but it is mental state that I am worried about."

"I as well." I looked at Diaval. He was watching me with wide eyes. "We will keep an even closer eye on him this summer. If Voldemort is back, I may need to make my presence known."

"Will he accept your help? He may feel…" Diaval snapped his mouth shut when I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It does not matter to me whether he wants my help. I will give it to him if he is of need of it."

"Very well, Mistress."

"Go listen to the teachers and politicians. If they have something planned for Harry, I want to know." I changed Diaval back into a raven and watched him fly off. Once he was out of sight, I flew to Harry's window in Gryffindor tower, crouched on the windowsill, and peered inside. I could not get fit through because of my large wings, but I could still look for dangers. Seeing and sensing nothing, I hopped up to the roof just above the open window and listened as the room's other occupants came and readied themselves for bed.

Eventually, when everyone had fallen asleep, I heard Harry shuffle into the room. I heard him puttering about, then jumped slightly when his hand appeared on the roof right where I was sitting. Leaping up, I flapped as silently as I could into the shadows as Harry's splotchy face and red-rimmed eyes appeared over the edge of the roof. The boy clambered onto the roof and sat looking out into the darkness. He sighed and looked up at the stars. The light played across his features and I was surprised to see a slight smile grace his lips. "There it is again." He breathed out. "That feeling."

Feeling?

"I wish I could see what causes it."

It?

"Maybe it's finally here?" Harry suddenly turned around and peered into the darkness. His eyes glided over the place where I was, but kept going. "Or, maybe I'm as crazy as people have been saying." He sighed again. "I wish this feeling had been in the cemetery with me. I would have felt safe." The raven-haired boy shook his head and climbed back down to the windowsill. I heard him slide under his covers and fall asleep.

I finally let out a breath I had been holding. He could feel my presence; he knew I was with him.

"I won't fail you, Harry."

Summer of the fifth year...

I watched at the edge of the woods while Harry sat on a swing. The summer after his fourth year had started just two weeks ago, and he was moping. Understandable considering what had happened two weeks ago, but I didn't enjoy seeing his blank stares. He glanced longingly at a mother and her son playing a ways away. Eventually, the two left. I watched Harry's cousin and his friends walk up to the smaller boy. He said something that I couldn't quite hear. Dudley retorted. Obviously, Harry was upset because he ripped out his wand and pointed it at his cousin's face. Diaval shifted uneasily beside me.

Tense seconds passed as the boys stared each other down. As I watched, I felt a cold despair sweep over me, but the feeling passed and moved away. I looked back at the boys to see dark clouds forming in the sky and wind twisting around them.

"I'm not doing anything." Harry shouted above the roaring wind. The two boys took off at a dead run as rain poured down on them. Drenched, they came to a stop at an underpass. I squinted my eyes to see through the downpour as I flew toward them. Then I felt cold and sad again. The feeling grew as I flew closer to the bridge. I landed and looked inside. My heart lurched.

Dementor!

The creature held Harry off the ground with one arm while it moved closer to his face. Baring my teeth with a feral growl, I stalked up behind the creature. It seemed to sense my malice because it turned around just as I lifted my hand. Green magic engulfed the dark being and burned it from the inside out. I wanted it to suffer as many of its victims had before it. As it fell to the ground, I looked down at Harry. He was staring at me with his mouth gaping open. Then I heard a whimper down the tunnel. Another dementor was bearing down on Dudley. Taking a step toward it, I pushed it away forcefully as it too was surrounded by green magic. It shrieked in agony and collapsed unmoving. Sure that we were out of danger, I looked at Harry again. His breath sharpened as he dove for his wand. I flicked my hand lazily and it clattered to the other end of the tunnel.

"There is no need for that, Harry." He backed tighter into the wall as I moved closer. I could only imagine what he was thinking. My horns, wings, and pale green eyes were intimidating to most in the normal daylight. With poor lighting coming from behind and above me, I must look terrifying. My eyes naturally glowed in the darkness, so the only things visible to him was my frightening silhouette and chilling eyes.

"What…who are you?" He choked out as I stared unflinchingly into his wide eyes.

Finally, the lights flickered back on. Harry gasped and pulled himself into a tighter ball than before. His green eyes flashed around looking for an escape route.

I smiled despite the tense situation and kneeled down in front of him. "My name is Maleficent." I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard. "I am your faerie godmother." He blinked once…twice.

"What?" I grinned at him. He flinched.

"Your faerie godmother. I've been watching you for a long time." He watched me closely as I stood back up and gave him another small smile. After a few seconds, Harry stood as well, but he stayed as close to the wall as possible.

"Aren't faerie godmothers supposed to be happy old women with wands who help their charge, a girl or princess usually, find happiness in their lives?" I let out a derisive laugh and shook my head.

"Maybe I am happy, and perhaps I am old." Harry eyed me dubiously.

"Don't look it…" Harry mumbled.

"What? Old or happy?" Harry looked up find my eyes narrowed at him. His face drained of all color.

"Er…" I raised my eyebrows at him impatiently.

Caw! "Ah, there you are, Diaval. Why do you always disappear at the worst of times?" Diaval squawked indignantly at me and flew at my face repeatedly. "Stop that." His wings brushed my cheek. "NOW!" Diaval landed on my staff and let out a raven's version of a huff.

I looked back at my godson to see him glancing between me and Diaval curiously. I rolled my eyes. "This is Diaval. He is my familiar."

"Oh…"

"Come. Let's get your cousin home. I personally don't feel like facing any more dementors this evening."

"Dudley!" Harry sprinted to his cousin's side and shook his shoulder. "Dudley, they're gone now. Time to get up." The prone boy continued to stare vacantly. I walked up to Harry and watched him try to snake his arm around the boy's large frame.

"Allow me." Harry looked back at me.

"No offence, ma'am." I raised my eyebrow quizzically. "But, I doubt you can lift him any better than I can." I smiled slyly and raised my hand. Gold-colored magic that resembled flames and dust followed my hand movement and Dudley levitated off the ground. Harry glanced at my hand, "Oh."

"Come." Harry started to walk a step behind me. I stopped and looked down at him. "Harry…"

"Yes?" His voice was timid.

"Don't forget your wand." His green eyes widened as he looked around on the ground. Spotting it, he snatched it up. He peeked through his eyelashes at me,

"Thanks." He said shyly.

I gave him a quick nod and continued walking. Five minutes later…

"So…you're my faerie godmother?" I hummed affirmatively. "Well, I'm not a girl or a princess." Diaval, who had resumed flying, let out a snort that could have been a laugh.

"And, I don't look old or happy." I continued with our earlier conversation. Diaval squawked another laugh. I glared at the bird.

"Well," I widened my eyes expectantly. "You…you look…kind of…" He gulped. "Scary." I stopped under a street lamp and lowered my head slightly as I narrowed my eyes at him. The movement gave the illusion that my horns grew longer and sharper. Harry took in a sharp breath, but didn't back away.

"All creatures have the potential to be…evil, Harry." He lowered his gaze.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. You're just trying to help." His voice was husky. I turned to start walking. "You always have." He whispered behind me. When I turned around he was gazing at me with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "I've always felt…a presence around me, especially when I was young. When I felt it, I knew I was safe; that nothing in the world could hurt me." He smiled. "That was you, wasn't it?" I gazed at the boy suddenly so full of trust, and I saw Aurora again. I smiled at him like I had at her so long ago. I nodded.

"Come." I turned and continued walking. Harry walked behind me. Coming to a stop in front of the Dursley's, Harry sighed. "What is it?"

"I've never liked being here." Harry explained. "It's depressing."

"Why?" I knew that Harry's life at the Dursley's was not ideal, but I was never aware of anything more severe than an uncomfortable living situation.

"They don't like me. They don't want me here. I'm a burden to them; an unfortunate situation." Harry walked dejectedly to the door and held it open for Dudley to float past him, then he looked at me hopefully. "Will you come in for a little bit?" His eyes pleaded with me.

"For a bit." I finally yielded. I lowered my head and turned sideways. I could not simply walk through the thin human doorframe, I had to maneuver myself so that one wing went first, then my body, and finally my other wing. I still knocked my horns against the frame and when I did that, my wings thumped against the walls making me stumble. Diaval let out a series of hisses that could only be laughter.

"You…you're making quite a racket." Harry was trying and failing to stifle his laughter.

"Perhaps I should give you horns and wings and see how well you fit through this door." Harry's eyes lit up as he grinned.

"DUDDERS!" Harry's smile fell as he looked at his aunt. Petunia Dursley stood at the doorway leading to the living room. "What happened?!" Her eyes locked onto Harry. "YOU! What have you done, you FREAK?! VERNON!"

"We were attacked!" Harry tried to explain quickly, then his uncle walked in.

"BLOODY HELL!" Mr. Dursley stared at his son still floating in midair. "YOU!" The man grabbed his nephew by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"ENOUGH!" I snarled. A seething Mr. Dursley finally looked at me for the first time.

"Holy…" his voice caught in his throat. He backed away in terror, pulling his wife with him. I continued to glare furiously at the enormous man.

"Harry," I tried to make my voice as gentle as possible despite my boiling temper. "Is this a common occurrence here?" Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Harry glance at his uncle fearfully. I felt dread fill the pit of my stomach. That was answer enough. I growled at Harry's relatives as I took a step toward them. The house started to shake violently.

"Godmother!" Harry's voice was panicked, but then he took a breath. I looked at him; waiting for him to say something. "Yes. Yes, my…my life here has been less than…has been not good. But," Harry took another deep breath, "but, you're here now…right?" His voice was desperate, but there was still hope in his eyes.

"I'm not staying, Harry." I watched all glimmer of hope leave his eyes as he lowered his head. "And, neither are you." His head snapped back up. "Get anything you may need for the summer. You're coming with me." Harry gasped.

"Really!?" He was smiling from ear to ear.

I smirked at him. "Of course."

The boy grinned even wider and raced up the stairs. Immediately, I heard him banging around his room, no doubt throwing his possessions into his trunk. I looked at Diaval. "Go help him." I flicked my fingers and Diaval landed on his feet as he transformed.

"Yes, Mistress." Diaval walked up the stairs as I looked at the Dursleys. Dudley was floating in front of them. I lowered the boy to the floor.

I gave the adults a stern look. "Harry did not hurt your son. They were attacked by dementors." Mrs. Dursley took in a sharp breath, but Mr. Dursley didn't react. Of course, she would know at least a small amount about magical creatures. "I stepped in before anything permanently damaging happened. Your boy just needs to recover. It will only take a few hours. As he regains lucidity, give him chocolate. I believe that helps." Mrs. Dursley immediately left the room and returned with a chocolate bar. I had no sympathy for the woman who had allowed abuse to happen in her house, but she did care for her son. "Shall I move him to the couch?" I addressed her. Before she could reply, Mr. Dursley cut in.

"Get out of my house, you monstrosity!" I bared my teeth slightly as my eyes flashed yellow-green.

"Compared to you, human!" I spit out the word as if it were curse. "I am an angel; you are the monster!" I opened my wings as far as the hall would allow, and glared down my nose at the cowering man. "My godson was placed under your care, and you neglected him. As a faerie creature, I have magical abilities that wizards and witches do not. I could do very…unspeakable things to you." I sneered at him as the hallway darkened and green magic erupted outward from my feet. "And, I would get away with it." I took a step toward the man. He yelped and ran into the next room, but Mrs. Dursley immediately stepped in front of her son. Despite the fear that radiated off of her, she still found the courage to protect her son. Taking a deep breath, I lowered my wings and calmed my rage. I gave the woman a steely look. "Move away, I will put him on the couch."

"That…that won't be necessary…ma'am." The woman swallowed hard. "I can get him up." I snorted in derision.

"I highly doubt that. The boy is much too large." I waved my hand and Dudley levitated behind his mother. I took a step closer to her to move into the living room, and she backed against the wall as I passed her. I lowered Dudley on the couch and stepped back into the hallway. I could hear Harry and Diaval coming down the stairs with his trunk.

I smirked as I watched them struggle to carry the heavy burden down the steps. Reaching the ground floor, Diaval huffed and turned to me. "Thanks for all the help." He crossed his arms and gave me an unamused look.

"Oh, was that trunk heavy?" I grinned wickedly at him. "Should I have turned you into a gorilla instead?" I mocked. Diaval continued to stare at me disapprovingly. I looked at Harry instead. "Ready, Harry?" He nodded and came closer with his broom. I eyed it. I had never liked him flying with no way of saving himself if he fell off. "We'll have to remedy that," I pointedly looked at the broom, "later."

Harry looked his broom and then Diaval questioningly. Diaval shrugged and shook his head exasperated. "I don't kid myself into thinking I know her anymore, Harry. I think she's gone crazy in her old age. Don't…" I changed him back into a raven. He flapped around my head trying to annoy me.

"Say goodbye, Harry." He looked at his aunt and uncle who peering around the corner at us.

"Bye." He waved nonchalantly and turned to follow me.

"WAIT!" Harry turned at his aunt's frantic voice. She had a desperate look to her eyes. "You…you can't go, Potter. Dumbledore made me promise to keep you here until you were seventeen."

"He made you promise." Harry sneered at her. I smirked slightly. "You've never wanted me here. You all made that abundantly clear all of my life. At least now I'm going with someone who wants me around. Besides, Dumbledore obviously doesn't care as much as I thought, because he hasn't contacted me at all so far this summer, despite what happened." Harry swallowed his anger before he lost control. The china on the walls was already shaking.

"Come, Harry." I allowed him to stomp outside before I slammed the door shut behind me.

I watched him closely. He was taking deep breaths in his nose and out his mouth. "Well done, boy. You didn't let yourself lose control." He let out a huff. I slipped my long fingers under his chin and forced him to look at me. "Let's go home."

Harry smiled a little. "Where's home?" I merely smiled and spread my wings. Harry's mouth fell open in awe. My wings were about twelve feet in length from tip to tip. They must have looked quite large before, but spread out….

"Magnificent." He whispered. "Can I…" Harry held out his hand. "Can I touch them?" I chuckled.

"Later. Now, follow me." I bent my knees slightly and jumped into the air, pumping my wings so hard that it knocked Harry back a few feet. A few more flaps put him on his rump. The sheer force of wind was incredible. Harry scrambled onto his broom and shot into the air. I realized he was being mindful to keep a slight distance away so that the wind from my wings wouldn't knock him out of the air. Harry followed me higher and higher into the night sky. The roaring wind competed with the beating of my wings. We broke through the clouds suddenly, and twinkling stars in a pool of darkness greeted us. I paused in an updraft to get my bearings. Harry was watching me. He smiled as I caught his eye. Diaval and Hedwig were to my left, and Harry's trunk levitated behind me. I grinned at him showing a perfect row of white teeth, dove to gain some speed, and flew north. We traveled for hours before Harry flew up next to me.

"So, where are we going?" he shouted.

"The Moors." I said calmly.

"Okay. Where's that?"

"They are in the Northwestern Highlands of Scotland. In fact, we are going to fly right over your school."

"Oh. So…are the Moors part of the Dark Forest?"

"Yes. The Moors is the ancestor of the Dark Forest. When I was young, the Moors bordered the humans' land. But, as the humans moved south overtime, the Moors grew. The creatures spread out. Now, where I live would be considered the heart of the Dark Forest. No human has entered there since Queen Aurora's time."

"But, we go into the Dark Forest sometimes." Harry tried to sound nonchalant about it. As if going into the forest was not against the rules.

I smirked. "Yes, but none have ever gone deep enough to enter the Faerieland."

Harry looked at me pensively, "Did you get lonely…once Aurora passed on?" I studied the boy flying next to me.

"Yes." I finally admitted. "I missed her. But, I did not miss the greed and ambition of humans." I turned my face northward and flew a little ahead.

"Is it something I said?" I heard Harry ask Diaval.

We flew for the rest of the night. I noticed Harry would flex his hands every now and then, but he stayed awake the whole time. Finally, as the first rays of the sun started to kiss the sky, I dove. Harry followed me into the clouds after he adjusted to my change in direction. I heard him gasp as he emerged to see a spectacular view. Shimmering lakes surrounded by forested mountains shined in the sunlight. I dodged between pillars of rocks that stood in the lakes, then followed a massive waterfall down to the largest lake. I slowed to see Harry's reaction. His expression was switching between delight and surprise. He finally noticed the creatures moving in and above the water's surface. He looked closer and gasped. All shapes and sizes of winged creatures were swimming in or skimming the clear water. As I neared them, I greeted them and pointed in Harry's direction. As soon as I did that, they swarmed him. They flew along with him, all the way to the shore.

I landed where my throne used to be, and turned to watch him. He came to a stop next to me and dismounted shakily. Diaval squawked at me and flapped his wings in my face. "Stop that!" I waved him away. Diaval tried again on my other side. "Yes, alright." Diaval fell to his knees as he turned into a man.

"I don't see why you don't transform me as soon as you land."

"There was a time when you hated being a man." I smiled playfully at him.

"Yes, well. Now, I actually have someone new to talk to." He waved in Harry's general direction.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Harry worked his hands and shook out his clothes. I raised an eyebrow at his sarcasm.

"You had him flying all night long, Mistress." Diaval explained.

"Yes, thank you, Diaval." I snapped irritably. Noticing my annoyance, he bowed slightly and moved away. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't think about the fact that you weren't actually using your body to fly. I should have realized you'd get cold." I moved to him and took his hands in my own.

"I'm really fine." Harry blushed when I took his hands. "I'm just…being…" Harry stuttered.

"A teenager?" Diaval suggested. "Moody? Selfish?" I turned Diaval into a mouse. He squeaked at me angrily.

"I told you to be quiet." My eyes glinted yellow in warning. Diaval sneered at me by showing his teeth and slapping his tail.

"A human…."

"A child…"

Harry turned to see many types of faeries staring at him unabashedly. I let go of his hands and turned to the gathered creatures. "This is Harry Potter. He is a descendant of Queen Aurora. He has no rule over us, but he is of her blood. Welcome him and treat him with respect." He looked questioningly at me as I backed away from him. Water splashed. Harry snapped his head back around to see the faeries moving closer to him.

He took a step toward them. "He…hello." Some of the smaller faeries let out high-pitched squeals and circled around him, touching his hair and hands. Harry smiled tentatively. The larger ones pulled at his clothes and tapped at his shoes. Harry giggled childishly.

I smiled fondly at his reaction. "Welcome to the Moors, Harry."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N – Hello everyone, I have not abandoned you! My life has been a little hectic, and because I live out in the middle of nowhere, my internet has not been working properly. Since I made you all wait so long, I am giving you a long chapter. I hope you like it. R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent or Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

I watched Harry converse with the other Fae folk. He asked them their names and what type of creatures they were. They of course answered him with enthusiasm. It had been a long time since they had talked with a human. After a few minutes, I cleared my throat and the faeries and pixies went back to their activities. Harry smiled and walked up to me.

"So, um, where's your house?" Diaval, who I had turned back into his human form, laughed. I smiled at Harry's look of confusion.

"We are magical creatures, Harry. " I tried to explain. "We don't exactly need shelter the way humans do. I sleep in that tree up there." I pointed to a large tree on a high cliff. Harry's face paled.

"If you'd rather sleep on the ground with all the bugs and worms, I will gladly help you build a bed of leaves and moss." Diaval grinned as Harry glared at him.

"Hush, Diaval." Diaval rolled his eyes at me and continued to grin at Harry.

"Well, I don't mind heights." Harry started. "But, I tend to roll around in my sleep, and if I sleep on a branch…well." I smiled at his awkwardness.

"I believe I have a solution to that problem." I grinned at my godson.

"Diaval, should I be worried about that devious look of hers?" Harry looked at Diaval. The raven turned man was nodding at him.

"That look means she has something crazy planned. I've only ever seen that look once or twice before. The first time was when she crashed a christening celebration." I looked at Diaval and grinned mischievously. "And, that smile made an appearance when she made it thunderstorm inside a cottage because she didn't like its occupants."

I scoffed dismissively. "Those idiots were doing a terrible job of raising a baby."

"And, pranking them was the solution?" Diaval looked at me expectantly.

"Yes, it was entertaining. But, we digress. Harry," I looked back at the be-speckled boy. He was grinning, apparently enjoying our discussion. "Let's get your things up to the tree. Then we'll work on my plan."

"How long will this supposed plan take?" Diaval asked.

"Well, hopefully Harry is a fast learner. If he is, it will only take a few hours at the most." Both Diaval and Harry gave me curious looks. I grinned at them and took off with Harry's trunk. I set it on the cliff and flew back to the two men. "Come with me, Harry." I grabbed my staff and walked into the forest.

"So, what's the plan?"

"I'm going to teach you how to fly." I said simply.

"But, I already know how to fly." I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"With a broom, yes. However, you will not be using your broom to fly. If you fall off the cliff, there is no guarantee that you'll have your broom to catch yourself."

"Last time I checked," Harry walked up beside me, "humans don't have wings. And, I'm not sure there is a spell to make them either." I stopped and looked down at my charge. "You will not need to use your magic at all while you are here." Harry looked thoroughly lost. "I am going to give you wings." I smiled at his dumbfounded look and walked into the sloping clearing ahead of us. "I will teach you here. Take off your shirt, Harry."

"Er…excuse me?" Harry blushed.

I chuckled. "Unless you want your wings to rip your shirt to pieces, I suggest you remove it." Still blushing, Harry took off his shirt and hung it on a branch. I motioned for Harry to stand still as I circled around to his back. He followed me with his eyes until I was out of sight. I held my hands just inches away from his shoulder blades and pulled them away and out repeatedly following the contours of his shoulders. Gold magic swirled around my hands and touched Harry's exposed skin. Slowly, his shoulder blades began shifting under his skin. The bone stretched and followed my hand movements. As the elongated bone of the shoulder blades took the shape of wings, jet black feathers formed. The smallest and finest feathers first and the largest and sturdiest ones last. Finishing my work, I admired the way the sun shone off of the shimmering black feathers.

"How…how is it going?" I walked around to find Harry's eyes shut tight. He was tense.

"Are you in pain, Harry?" Harry's eyes popped open at my concerned tone.

"No, no… it just felt…" Harry stopped in the middle of his sentence when he felt his wings shift with his shoulders and chest muscles. He turned his head and touched the black feathers gently. He ran his fingers from the skin of his shoulders along the first part of his wing to the horned thumb and down along the long feathers that hung down to his feet. "Bloody hell."

I smiled at him. "Shall we?" I walked to the top of the small hill. Harry followed slowly still petting his wings. "Harry." I got his attention. "First lesson, your wings are like an extra set of arms. You'll notice that from your shoulder blades to the thumb the wing curves down and then back up. Technically, it is all one bone, but is flexible. It is like your humerus," I touched my own upper arm, "and your forearm combined. That horn protruding from the top most part of your wing is called the thumb. After the thumb is…?" Harry ran his hand along the long feathers.

"My fingers?" Harry answered.

"Yes, very good. You won't be able to handle things like your regular arms and hands, but that is how the wings are shapes. Next lesson, the wings are extensions of your shoulder blades, but the muscles in your wings are connected your back and chest muscles. Once you start flying, you will find that your chest and back will be quite sore. However, as you continue to exercise your new muscles you will become more comfortable.

"Now, try moving them." Harry shifted his wings haltingly; back, forward, and out. He stretched them out completely and felt the wind push him back.

"They're so long."

"Yes, they must be long enough to support your body weight. Unfortunately, you are at a disadvantage when it comes to the strength of your wings. My wings grew as I grew, and are a part of me. Your wings are additions, they will not be strong at first. You may not even get off the ground today or tomorrow. It will take constant practice." Despite my warning, Harry grinned at me.

"I've got nothing better to do. And, I love to fly. This is just a new and challenging way." I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"We'll see how you feel tonight when you are so sore it will hurt to breathe." I let that sink in. "Alright, let's begin. The wind will naturally catch in your outspread wings. If you do not want to go anywhere, keep them folded." Harry immediately practiced opening and closing them quickly. I could already see the strain it put on his muscles. "Here is what I want you to do, Harry. I want you to try whatever you want. On this small hill, you can't hurt yourself."

I heard Diaval scoff behind me. "I think his track record of getting into trouble would dispute that assumption." I pursed my lips as I gave him a stern glare.

"I'll be fine." Harry's lack of concern helped me to relax slightly.

"Well, give it a try." Harry nodded and faced down the hill. After a few seconds of contemplation, he spread his wings and pumped them down as hard as he could. His feet left the ground instantly. Thrusting them again, he rose into the air another three feet. "Not too high today, Harry." I warned. The boy nodded and let himself drift down.

"Um…do you think you could give me some pointers?"

Giving him a lofty smile, I leaned my staff against a tree. "Of course." For the rest of the morning and early afternoon I taught Harry how to move his body with his wings. "The wings are extensions of your body. Think of them in that way, but trust that they will take care of you." I said at one point. He picked up quickly on how to glide, go up and down by positioning the leading edges of his wings, and to turn using the tips of his wings and the angle of his body. By midafternoon, he looked quite tired and I suggested that we rest, but he strongly refused. Relenting, I told him to practice by flying up and down the small slope.

Sitting in the shade of a cherry tree, I watched the fourteen year old human fly with faerie wings. Diaval came to sit beside me.

"Tired, Mistress?" He gave me a cocky smile.

"No, but Harry will be. Later when he can barely stand, someone needs to help him get to the tree." Diaval chuckled.

"That'll be a sight to see. Are you going to carry him?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Diaval, I'm going to cradle him in my arms and carry him up the cliff." I laced my voice with as much sarcasm as I could.

"Really?"

"No! I'm going to levitate him like I did to Dudley, Phillip, and Aurora."

"Oh…why didn't you just say so?" I gave the man a hopeless look.

An hour later, Harry had most definitely improved, but his wings drooped from fatigue, much like his shoulders would. "I think I'm done." Harry sat down at my feet.

"Very well." I waved Harry's shirt over to my hand and gave it to him.

"How do I put this on?" He held the shirt up to his chest. "You aren't going to take them away, are you?" He looked so pitiful as he stroked his wings that I laughed.

"No, not at all. I had intended for you to keep them throughout the summer. They will not go away unless I will them to."

"Oh, good." He sighed in relief. "So, how do I get this back on?" He shook out the shirt in front of him.

"Here." I held my hand out for the shirt again. Taking it, I turned to Diaval. "Your knife, please." After I measured the width between Harry's wings, I cut two vertical slits in the back of the shirt; from the collar down to where his shoulder blades would be. I held the shirt out for Harry to take.

He held up the piece of clothing to inspect it. The flap made by the two slits hung limply down the back. "You ruined it."

"It is not ruined. I adjusted it so it would accommodate your wings. Slip the shirt on as you would a dress." Harry's face contorted into a look of dismay.

"I don't think he's ever put on a dress, Mistress." Diaval snickered.

"It's just a helpful description." I scoffed at the men's embarrassment. "Try it, Harry." At my strict tone, the boy jumped to do my bidding. Harry put his feet through the widened opening, pulled it over his hips, and up to his shoulders.

"Now what, genius?" Diaval asked sarcastically. I gave him an impassive stare. He averted his eyes.

"Still here." Harry pulled our attention back to him. I smiled and walked behind him. I repositioned the hanging flap between his shoulder blades and tied the cloth back together above his wings with two pieces of string. The end result was a shirt with two holes in the back. I walked back around.

"Now, if you ever want to take that shirt off, you merely have to pull on the strings and it will release like an untied bow. You'll quickly learn how to tie those strings yourself. I will not dress you every day." Harry blushed deep red, and Diaval cackled behind me. I gave the boy an amused smirk and walked back into the forest. He followed eagerly.

"So, what now?" Despite his weariness, Harry kept pace with me.

"We will find dinner and then go to bed. You have not slept for twenty-four hours."

"I feel fine." Harry opened his arms in the universal show of "fine." I smirked again.

"We'll see." Back at my makeshift throne, I had the boy sit and mingle with the other faeries while I found food. I collected an assortment of berries, nuts, pears, and apples. Faeries rarely ate any sort of meat, but if Harry requested it I would oblige. In addition to what I had already collected, I gathered wild vegetable-like plants such as bulrush roots, clovers, spinach leaves, wild asparagus, and edible flowers. I had no idea what Harry would or would not eat so I collected quite a variety.

I walked to the edge of the woods and looked out, watching Harry. Of course, someone had started a mud fight. Diaval had joined in as well and had tackled Harry to the ground. The fae folk hovered above them flinging mud on the two men as they wrestled. Harry flipped Diaval over and shoved his face into the mud.

"Mercy, Mercy!" Diaval shouted. Harry let him up and pumped his wings to get away from the multitude of faeries. He hopped onto an emerging rock just off the shoreline. The faeries followed him. Harry continued to hop from one rock to the other; each time moving further from the shore. Eventually, he ran out of rocks. On his last rock, Harry jumped higher and pumped his wings harder. He lifted into the air and glided in a circle. The faeries and pixies trailed behind in his vortices left by his flapping wings. He climbed a little higher when Diaval finally shouted out.

"Harry, better come back down before Maleficent comes! She'll ground you!" Harry veered toward him and glided toward the bird-man. "Whoa! You're coming in too fast! Slow down!" As Harry reached the shoreline, he threw his head back and his feet forward. He bent knees as his feet hit the ground, but the forward force of the wind from behind pushed him. The boy stumbled and fell into Diaval, sending them both back into the mud. The faeries tittered and applauded at the same time.

I had looked on in paralyzed shock, but as the faeries carried on and Harry helped Diaval up, I was shaken into motion. I had half a mind to rush up to the boy and berate him, but realized that that would impede his learning…and fun. The boy had not had a fun summer since he had gone to the Weasley's. I did not count the Quidditch World Cup. I wanted him to enjoy himself. Perhaps, I could let his disobedience go just this once. He had done well, except for his landing. I waited a few seconds more and then entered the clearing.

"What have I missed?" The humans and fae folk looked at me as if expecting me to become enraged. "Ah, I should have known." I eyed the Wallerbogs. They huddled down in dread and croaked nervously. The water faeries, leaf faeries, mushroom faeries, and pixies also lost some of their enthusiasm.

"Is that food?" Harry ran up to me eyeing the levitating leaves. He apparently was oblivious to the fear emanating off of the other fae folk. I smiled.

"Yes, this is our dinner." I walked over to my throne, and allowed the leaves to settle on the ground. Harry picked at the food.

"It's all nuts and berries and…" he picked up a bulrush root. "…stuff."

"No meat?" Diaval also eyed the wild plants warily.

"If you want meat, Diaval. Go get some. This," I gestured to the food, "is what I usually eat." I raised my eyebrows at the pale man.

"Well, I will." Diaval put his hands on his hips and stared back at me defiantly. "Harry, would you like some meat to go along with your greens?" The boy looked between Diaval and me.

"I, um, don't mind…either way." When Diaval looked at him with an incredulous look, Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Fine, change me into an eagle or something. I'll catch us some real food, Harry." I waved my hand and Diaval turned into a hawk. He gave a piercing cry and took off.

Harry suddenly looked around frantically. "Where's Hedwig?!"

Hoo! Hedwig flew down from a branch and landed next to Harry.

"There you are. I was worried for a second." Harry picked up a nut. "Would you like some nuts?" the snowy owl took the offered food. She pecked his finger affectionately and continued to rummage through the piles. I picked up a cluster of large grapes as Harry ate the berries. He nibbled at the roots and spinach leaves.

"Don't you like vegetables, Harry?" I had picked up a dandelion and ate it.

"Oh, yeah, I like them, but I've never eaten anything like this…" He picked up an asparagus stem. "I've heard these are better cooked."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Are they?"

"Well, for humans…I guess so. I could cook them…if I had a fire."

"I do not allow fire in the Moors. It is too dangerous and uncontrollable."

"But, in a firepit…"

"No!" I cut him off abruptly. I took a breath at his wounded look. "I'm sorry, Harry. I…I am the protector of the Moors. Fire is a danger to this land and its species, I cannot allow it." He nodded dejectedly at my explanation. I felt regretful about his predicament, but I couldn't tolerate using fire. At that moment, Diaval returned with a freshly killed rabbit. I turned him into a man again.

"There," he laid it next to Harry. "Real food. Eat up, Harry."

"Can't." Harry stared longingly at the rabbit.

"Why?" Diaval studied Harry's slumped posture and refusal to meet his eye. Then he looked at me. I couldn't hold his gaze for very long. He placed his hands on his hips. "What happened?"

"Harry wanted to cook the meat and some of the vegetables." I explained tersely. "However, I won't allow fires in the Moors."

"Oh," Diaval paused and looked at the rabbit. "Well, it's really fresh. Still warm, in fact. You could…eat it raw, Harry." Harry grimaced in repulsion. I felt my own lip lift into a sneer of disgust.

"Oh for the love of…! Here! I'll show you!" Diaval took the rabbit, gutted it, skinned it and cut off a piece of its hindquarters. He held it out to Harry. He shook his head quickly and shifted away. Diaval laughed in derision. "Don't think your stomach can handle it? I've heard that humans ate raw meat all the time before they found fire. It won't hurt you. You just have to eat it fresh." Harry still shook his head. Diaval looked at me. "What about you, Mistress?"

"No thank you, Diaval. I have my own assortment of food." I picked up a mushroom.

"Wimps." The man muttered. "More for me." He popped the meat into his mouth and chewed. "Tasty." Harry shuddered in disgust.

Hours later, night had fallen and the faeries entertained the fourteen year old boy with their light shows. However, Harry started showing signs of exhaustion. He yawned and shifted every so often. When he started to nod off with his head leaning against my knee, I decided it was time to retire to the cliff. I lifted him with my magic, flew up to the cliff, set him down on the ground, and turned to the tree. I allowed my magic to flow into it and manipulate the branches and leaves. After a minute, a nest had formed. It was large enough to hold Harry and his trunk comfortably. Kneeling down beside the boy, I shook his shoulder.

"Up, boy. You just have a few feet to walk and then you can sleep." Harry rose to his feet slowly. I walked with him to the lip of the nest and helped him into it. "You won't roll out of here any time soon. You'll be safe." Harry unconsciously took off his glasses and set them where he wouldn't break them. Then he curled up in his still muddy wings and fell asleep. Hedwig nestled onto the lip to watch over him. I watched him sleep for a few minutes as well, before I hopped onto my own higher branch and fell asleep.

(London, England)

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore strolled down the Dursley's road, but he did not turn toward the Dursley's house. He headed for Mrs. Arabella Figg's house, the Dursley's neighbor across the street. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. He heard a commotion of activity behind the door. China clattering, cats meowing, and an elderly woman shouting, "Out of the way, Socretes!" Mrs. Figg opened the door for the headmaster and ushered him in.

"So, what is the problem, Arabella?" Dumbledore got straight to the point. With everything that had happened this summer, he felt he needed to be brief when it involved Harry Potter.

"The boy is gone." Mrs. Figg was hysterical.

"Whatever do you mean, Arabella? Harry Potter is at this aunt and uncle's house right now." Dumbledore smiled kindly to hide a sudden feeling of trepidation. Even as he said these words, the woman was shaking her head vigorously.

"No, he was in the park and I saw him get attacked by Dementors. I tried getting there as fast as I could, but someone…something else rescued him."

"Something?" Dumbledore picked up on her replaced word immediately. The old man frowned. "What do you mean by 'something?'?"

"A woman…or, at least it looked like a woman, rescued Harry and his cousin from the Dementors. She had magic, Headmaster, but not a witch's magic. She carried a staff and the magic emanated from it. Headmaster…she killed the Dementors." Dumbledore froze.

"Only very dark and powerful magic can kill Dementors." A trace of fear tinged his voice. "Was there anything else peculiar about this woman, Arabella?"

The woman swallowed nervously, "You didn't let me finish, sir. Her magic is not what concerned me, because she did rescue the boys. Her appearance…it unnerved me. I've never seen anything like it."

"What, Arabella?"

"She had grotesque, twisting horns on her head, and large, feathered wings sprouting from her back. She looked like a fallen angel." Dumbledore tried to place such a creature, but nothing came to mind.

"What did you see after she helped the boys?"

"She levitated Harry's cousin back to the Dursley's. Harry let her into the house for…perhaps…fifteen minutes. Then both she and Harry came back out with his trunk and his owl. After a few seconds of conversation, the woman opened her wings and took off into the night sky, and Harry followed after her."

"I see. Harry seemed to have no fear of this woman?" Arabella shook her head no. "He wasn't in a trance?" Another head shake. "You said her magic emanated from the staff. What color was it?"

"It was green, sir. Green when she killed the Dementors. But, when she levitated Harry's cousin, her magic was gold colored. Why do you ask? Is the color important?"

"The color of the killing curse is green." The woman's face paled considerably.

"What will you do, sir?"

"I'm not sure yet. I need to consult with my colleagues. They many know something that I don't. "Arabella…" Mrs. Figg looked the old man in the eyes. "Thank you." She nodded. Dumbledore let himself out, and apparated to his office. He hurried over one of his closets, pulled out his Pensieve, and set it on his desk. Once Mrs. Figg's borrowed memory hung from the tip of his wand, Dumbledore let it fall into the swirling liquid and watched it take shape. The image of a horned and winged woman appeared. Her haunting pale green eyes looked out of an angled face and her ruby red lips smiled as she looked at Harry. The creature radiated power and grace. In the memory, Harry was looking at her in awe. There was no trace of fear. Dumbledore frowned. He wasn't sure what to make of this new addition to Harry's life.

The Moors – July 15th

I felt the first rays of dawn warm my eyelids as I stretched on my back. Turning over onto my side, I glanced down to see my godson still fast asleep in his nest. His wings cocooned his body and kept him warm as he slept. Harry's possessions were spilling haphazardly out of his trunk, but he seemed oblivious to the clutter. When I had commented on this three days after his arrival, Diaval mentioned that that was the state of his room at the Dursley's.

Harry had shrugged sheepishly, "I'm a guy." He seemed to think that was a good excuse. I had let the issue drop.

I smiled down at the sleeping child before I rose to my feet and looked out over the Moors. It looked as it always had. Even Aurora's castle still stood in the distance, but it and all of the surrounding land was overgrown by deep forest. The humans called it the forest the 'Dark Forest.' There was nothing truly dark about the forest, it was merely so thick that very little sunlight hit the forest floor. Plus, I smirked, as in any forest, there lurked creatures that could become dangerous if provoked. The border-guards, the Dendroids, kept constant vigil at the borders.

I took a deep breath through my nose and allowed myself to fall forward as I exhaled. My body plummeted down toward the earth below, gaining speed. Fifty feet from the ground, I unfolded my wings and soared on an updraft for several moments. As I reached the clouds, I pumped my wings to cut through the clouds and break through the top to see the sun. Its bright rays warmed my face as the chilly wind ruffled my wings. Diving back down out of the clouds, I glanced down at my tree. I couldn't tell if Harry was still in the nest, buy I assumed he was. The boy enjoyed sleeping late. I allowed myself to rest by riding a wind current away from the cliffs and toward the water.

Caw! Diaval flew up next to me, his wings beating furiously to keep up with me.

"Good morning, Diaval." He cawed at me again and flapped closer. I could tell he wanted to tell me something, but couldn't due to his form. "What is it?" He flew even closer until the tips of his wings nearly brushed my cheek then he looked up. I looked up and saw a dark blur careening toward me. I tried to swerve, but wasn't quick enough. Strong, wiry arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me toward the earth below.

"HARRY!" I grabbed the boy's wrists and attempted to pry them apart, but four years of gripping a broom had made his grip strong. We tumbled toward the ground, our wings splayed and folded trying simultaneously to catch us or to throw the other. Ten feet from the ground, Harry let go and we both veered in different directions. He went low and circled right, while I spread my wings wide to slow my descent before diving toward him. I flapped my wings to catch up to the black-winged boy.

Noticing my pursuit too late, Harry tried to outmaneuver me, but I had the advantage of height. I dove as he leveled out from another turn and locked my arms around his waist from behind. I dragged him with me toward the water fifty feet ahead of us. Harry tried flapping his own wings to throw me off of him, but I was stronger and unhindered. I flew five feet above the water and let him go. He couldn't catch himself.

Splash! Harry tumbled across the water's surface before sinking below it. I landed on the shoreline and watched the water. There were ripples from where Harry had sunk, but no sign of him resurfacing. Just as I started to get nervous, bubbles appeared and he broke the surface sputtering and looking for me. I smiled,

"Can you get out from there, Harry?" I wondered if he had the strength to lift himself out of the water. Harry shrugged and attempted to boost himself from the water with his wings. His waterlogged wings made huge splashes, but he only rose up a foot before sinking down again.

"I guess not!" he yelled back. He swam to shore he could touch the bottom and walked the rest of the way. "I almost had you this time." He shook out his wings. Droplets of water fell onto my clothes, but he didn't try to get me any wetter.

"You nearly killed us both." I reprimanded.

Harry shook his head, "I let go before we were in any danger of going splat." His fingers splayed out as his hands jerked apart.

"Why do you talk with your hands?" I changed the subject as I walked away into the trees.

"My generation?" He guessed. "Why'd you change the subject? Angry because I almost beat you?" He grinned cockily.

"Why no. Not at all," I smirked back at him. "You _almost_ beat me. You _did not_ succeed."

"So, you'd be angry if you lost?"

"I do hate to lose." We came out into a clearing and were greeted by some of the fae folk. I went to them and inquired after their morning then continued on after a few moments.

Caw! Diaval flew down and circled in front of us. I lifted my fingers and transformed him. He landed on his feet and walked up to Harry.

"Harry, there is an owl at the throne with a letter addressed to you." Harry gasped and took off, flying in that direction. I decided to walk. Diaval fell in step beside me.

"Was the handwriting official or did it look like it was from one of his friends?" I inquired.

"Official, Mistress."

"I see." Diaval and I found Harry reading a very long piece of paper. Faeries and other creatures hovered around him wondering what it was. The owl that had brought the letter looked perturbed. It seemed uncomfortable with the creatures surrounding it, and was nudging Harry insistently. "What is it, Harry?" I walked up to him.

"It's a list of this year's school supplies." I took it while Harry gave the nervous owl one of the last of Hedwig's treats. The owl took the treat and flew off as fast as it could.

"So, how do you plan to get these supplies?"

"I'll need to go to Diagon Alley in London. I would rather go on a day when the alley is not so crowded."

"You would know better than either of us." Diaval sat down on a boulder.

"Yeah, probably earlier rather than later is better. And, well, if it's possible, I'd like to go in disguise."

"Why?" Diaval asked.

"Because of _his_ followers." I explained cryptically.

Harry nodded. "The only problem is, I'll need to get into my vault at Gringotts, but I have to look like myself to do that." We lapsed into silence trying to think of a solution.

"Well, you could go as yourself, Harry." Diaval started, "But, just wear a cloak and hood until you get to the bank. And, you won't go alone." He smiled proudly. "I'll go with you." I gave him a searching look. "I wouldn't be much help if you were attacked," he continued, "but I will at least be with you." I opened my mouth to reject the idea, but Harry spoke up first.

"Yeah, that'll work. With Diaval with me, no one will suspect that I'm me. We'll fly to the edge of the Dark Forest next to Hogsmeade and Diaval and I will take the Floo Network to Diagon Alley. We'll get back the same way."

I looked between the two of them trying to come up with a way to dispute the idea, or at least come up with a better idea. "Wouldn't it look suspicious to wear a cloak and hood in the middle of summer?"

Diaval huffed, "You feel the need to disagree with everything I say, don't you?"

I smirked, "It passes the time."

"What if it's raining?" Harry suggested.

"Do you know if it is raining in London, Harry?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

He crossed his arms in annoyance, "No."

"Why don't you make it rain in London, Mistress?" I looked at Diaval incredulously.

"Make it rain? I don't control the weather." I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"You can make plants move in ways they don't usually move, you can tear apart manmade structures with your emotions, you can transform Harry and me into any form you wish as well as give us the abilities of those forms, and you made extremely ominous clouds when you were distraught."

"Distraught?" I sneered at the word.

"Are my interpretations of your emotions inaccurate?"

"Yes," I answered immediately.

"What would you call them then?" Diaval had stood up at some point and was now giving me a rather hard look.

"Livid." I bared me teeth slightly.

"Okay!" Harry jumped in between us and put his hands out to stop us. "Now, that we've cleared that up. Maleficent," he turned to me. "Can you make it rain? Like, a downpour?" I narrowed my eyes slightly as I glanced at Diaval. Suddenly, a wave of water from the lake slammed against him and carried him into the forest.

"That's not rain!" Diaval yelled from a branch he had clung to.

A flash of lightening lit up my glowing yellow eyes and thunder growled five seconds later. Wind and rain followed shortly after.

"That's great!" Harry yelled over the roar of droplets smashing against the trees and lake. "But, we have to get to Hogsmeade first!" Diaval came jogging out of the forest. He was soaked through to his skin.

"You've made your point! Think you can stop the rain now?!" I took a deep breath and let my frustration go. The rain and wind immediately lessened becoming a light sprinkle then a mist hanging around us. Finally the clouds parted. Sun shone down on the wet greenery making all of the Moors glisten.

Harry shook out his feathers and Diaval was squeezing water out of his clothes. I was wet as well, but a draft of wind later and my clothes and hair were dry. I shook out my wings like Harry had shaken his. Harry bent down and picked up his list.

"It's a good thing this is waterproof. I didn't memorize it."

"Harry, let's go before Her Majesty changes her mind." Diaval nudged Harry's shoulder and glanced at me. I narrowed my eyes menacingly.

"Okay." Harry flew off to the nest. Diaval caught my eye and immediately looked away.

"Sorry, Mistress. But, I had a feeling that your emotions control the weather more than your conscious thoughts. I thought that perhaps if I provoked you, you would become more attuned to that connection." I continued to stare at him with flinty eyes. He lowered his eyes completely and stared at the ground.

"Okay, I'm ready." Harry landed next to me with a bag in his left hand and his wand in his right.

I nodded, transformed Diaval, and took off. Harry and Diaval followed behind me. We flew south toward Hogwarts. I had a bad feeling about this venture. My heart filled with dread at the thought of something happening to either of them while they were away. Diaval was merely a raven turned man, and Harry was a child. If anything happened to them, I wouldn't be able to help in any way.

Three hours later, we flew closer to the treetops. Hogwarts loomed up out of the mists ahead of us. I looked back to see Harry smiling fondly at the sight. I couldn't bring myself to mirror his emotion. I found a clearing in the forest and landed. Some centaurs were gathered there.

"Leave us." They bowed reverently and galloped away into the forest.

"Wow!" I looked at Harry's astonished face.

"What is it?"

"Well, the centaurs…they never listen to anyone except Dumbledore. And even then, the only reason they listen to him is because he respects them."

I gave the human a smug smirk. "You forget what and who I am, Harry. All of the creatures in this vast forest at least respect me if not fear me. I respect those who respect me, if they do not…I remind them to respect me. The centaurs have a deep knowledge and memory; they may not know me personally, but they certainly know of me. …However, we came here for a purpose, and it was not to speak of my renown. Come." I strode closer to the edge of the forest and made sure we were out of sight. "Alright, Harry, come here." Harry came to me and I waved my hand. His black feathered wings began to wither away; the feathers falling toward the ground. Just before they hit the forest floor, they dissolved into golden dust and disappeared. Harry moved experimentally after they were gone.

"I miss them already." He said forlornly.

"You had better get changed." While Harry went behind a tree, I transformed Diaval. He stood silently beside me. "Diaval…" He glanced at me. "Thank you, for trying to help me." I finally looked at him. He still looked shaken by my earlier mood. "Please…don't let anything happen to him." I walked a few steps away, so I wouldn't have to see his compassionate look. I studied Hogwarts outline. I had never been inside. I had always been curious about the interior, but my memories of enclosed places were not happy ones. Harry came back from around the tree. He was wearing jeans and a plain, black T-shirt.

"A regular teenage, human boy again, Harry." Diaval stated happily.

"Not so regular." Harry threw a black cloak around his shoulders and stowed his wand in a hidden pocket. "Here." He handed Diaval another cloak. "You'll blend in better if you wear one too."

"Aright." He took it and fastened the clasp at his throat. "How do I look?" He asked me.

I hummed noncommittally. "Be back by dinnertime." Then I concentrated and waved my hand in Hogwarts' general direction. Black clouds formed and rain spilled down to the ground. I took cover under a pine tree and conjured the foliage to come together to keep me dry. Harry and Diaval weren't so lucky. Water dripped into their eyes and down their necks. Diaval headed towards the edge of the woods while Harry walked up to me.

"We'll be back soon." I gave him a small smile when he smiled comfortingly.

I lifted my chin a little, "Be careful." He took a half-step toward me, hesitated, and nodded instead. He turned on his heel and followed after Diaval. I took a deep breath as they disappeared and looked at the fog rising from the rain. I concentrated and willed the clouds to spread further south into England, all the way to London. The heat wave in that area would no longer exist.

(Harry and Diaval)

Harry and Diaval walked along the edge of Hogwarts' property until they reached the road that led to Hogsmeade. Harry walked in silence alongside Diaval until something caught his eye.

"What's that?!" Diaval looked to where Harry was pointing.

"Those are called threshals. Why?"

Harry studied the skeletal, leathery black horse with bat-like wings. "Well, I've never seen the around here before."

"Ah, well…" Diaval cleared his throat. "That is probably a subject to discuss with Maleficent."

"Why?"

"It's a difficult subject to talk about." Diaval would not look directly at Harry.

"Does it involve her?" Harry asked.

"No…"

"You?"

"No…. You, Harry."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Me? Why?"

"Ask Maleficent later." Diaval's pitying tone forced Harry to drop the subject. He'd ask Maleficent later. They lapsed into silence. The rain pounded down on their soaked cloaks and made them heavy. The pair were nearing Hogsmeade when Harry stopped and turned to Diaval.

"Alright, Diaval. Even if she can't see my face, Madam Rosmerta will definitely recognize my voice, so you'll need to ask her if we can use the Floo Network. Oh! Do you know about the Floo Network?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Well, it's actually pretty easy. Next to the fireplace will be a bowl full of dust, that's Floo powder. You will grab a handful of it, step into the fireplace, say Diagon Alley, and then drop the powder. It'll transport you to Diagon Alley. You have to say where you want to go very clearly or you'll end up somewhere else. The trip is a little disorienting, so close your eyes, and brace yourself to land on your feet. Got it?"

"You think that's easy?" Diaval raised his eyebrow at Harry.

"Well, maybe not. Just speak clearly and you'll be fine. Repeat after me, Dia-gon Al-ley." Diaval continued to stare at the boy without saying anything. "Well done, let's go." Harry led the way into Hogsmeade. Thanks to Maleficent's downpour, most of the community were indoors, so no one was able to look closely at them. When they arrived at the Three Broomsticks, Harry let Diaval open the door and enter first.

"Welcome to the Three Broomsticks!" Madam Rosmerta called from the bar. "Table for two?"

"No, madam." Diaval stepped a bit further into the room. "We were wondering if we could use your Floo Network to get to Diagon Alley."

"Oh, Of course! I've run out of powder in that bowl. Just a moment, I'll get some from the back. That'll be two Sickles each." Harry dug four Sickles out of his pocket, handed them to Diaval, and looked around. Considering it was ten-thirty am, there weren't many customers, but two immediately caught his eye. Professor McGonagall and a pink-haired lady were sitting in a far corner conversing. He ducked his head as Professor McGonagall looked in their direction.

"Here you are, dears!" Madam Rosmerta walked up to them with a pot full of Floo powder. Diaval handed her the four Sickles and followed her to the fireplace. Harry swallowed nervously when Diaval took a handful of the powder and stepped into the fireplace. He worried that Diaval would somehow make a mistake.

Diaval nodded at Harry and smiled. "Diagon Alley." He dropped the powder and was immediately engulfed in green flames. He gasped as the floor disappeared and he dropped into thin air. Diaval closed his eyes as he spun around and around. Suddenly, his feet hit solid ground and he stumbled forward. Unfortunately, he staggered into a man standing right in front of the fireplace. Diaval looked into the startled man's eyes.

"Sorry, sir. I lost my footing."

The red-haired man smiled kindly. "No problem, young man. I should know better than to stand in front of the fireplace anyway." Diaval nodded sheepishly.

"Forgive me, but my companion will be coming through soon." Diaval stepped aside with the man as green flames erupted in the fireplace. Harry's cloaked figure appeared in the flames. He stepped out calmly, brushing soot off of his shoulders. Harry came to stand next to Diaval, but kept his head down.

"Your friend bumped right into me." The red-haired man stated jokingly. Harry merely nodded. He didn't want Mr. Weasley to recognize him. He would most likely force Harry to come with him to wherever they all were staying this summer. Before he left for the Moors, Ron and Hermione had written that they were all someplace in London and that he would join them soon. However, Harry didn't want to join them now.

"Sorry." Diaval noticed Harry's silence and the man's scrutinizing look. "My friend is not very talkative today. He is not feeling well."

"Well, better get your business done quickly then. Those dark clouds are just about to open up." Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder and the chorus of rain began on the roof. "Ah, bad luck. Well, I best be off. The missus is waiting at home." Mr. Weasley waved to them and apparated on the spot.

"Let's go." Harry nudged Diaval and walked to the back of the bar, and into the empty lot behind the bar. Diaval looked around in confusion.

"Where is it?"

Harry smiled and tapped the code on the wall with his wand. Diaval watched in awe as the bricks parted to reveal a lively street full of cloaked humans running for cover from the rain. "Welcome to Diagon Alley, Diaval." Diaval smiled and followed Harry into the alley. He led the way past all the shops to a looming building sitting in between a split in the road. They walked inside the bank to a side counter with a squat goblin sitting behind it. Harry pushed his hood back and raked his fingers through his wet hair.

"I'd like to enter my vault." The goblin glanced at him and found Harry's scar on his forehead. It gave Harry a queer look that left him feeling uncomfortable, but Harry attributed it to the goblin's usual suspicion of thieves.

"Of course, Mr. Potter." Harry missed the sudden attention his announced name brought, but Diaval didn't. In particular, the dark-eyed man noticed two blonde-haired men look at him and Harry closely. The younger of the two smirked while the elder sneered.

Another goblin came for Harry and asked that they follow him. Diaval continued to eye the two men as they walked to the back door. His eyes narrowed in warning at them, but their looks only became more conceited. Diaval turned to tell Harry of the two men, but stopped when he watched a wheeled cart roll up to them on suspended rails.

Diaval's lip curled, "What is that contraption?"

"It's our transportation to my vault. It's actually a lot of fun, come on. You'll like it." Harry climbed in and looked at Diaval expectantly.

"You can't walk to your vault?"

The goblin snickered, "That's impossible, bird-man." Diaval looked at the creature sharply. It continued smirking at him. "Are you coming or not?" Diaval huffed, clambered in next to Harry, and strapped himself in. Harry and Diaval listened to the goblin snigger again as he pushed a lever and started forward. Diaval tried to peer in front of the cart, but all he saw was the rails disappearing into darkness. Then he realized that the rails didn't disappear, they dropped down. Diaval's eyes widened in surprise just before his stomach rose into his throat. The cart dropped at a steep angle for several seconds and veered right, left, right, right, left… Diaval lost track of the turns after that.

Harry glanced over to see Diaval gripping the side of the cart with white knuckles. "You okay?" Diaval turned a pale face to answer, but before he could, he transformed.

"Caw!" Harry's face turned stark white.

"Diaval!"

The goblin brought the cart to a stop and cackled as he turned to look at them. "All enchantments are disabled in the vaults to render potential thieves helpless. Tell me, boy?" The goblin turned to Harry. "Are you a thief?" The goblin's eyes glinted.

"No. I'm not a thief. I have my key right here." Harry took out his key. "Diaval's true form is a raven, but a magical being turned him human. When we get back to the lobby, can you change him back? Will the disabled enchantment be reversed?"

The goblin smirked and shook his head, "I can't do that."

Harry sighed in dismay. "Sorry, Diaval. You had a good plan, but it had to have at least one flaw, right? We'll be fine." Harry pet the bird's head, and looked at the goblin. "Let's go." The goblin drove the cart the rest of the way to Harry's vault, and asked for his key.

Harry handed it to him while he unstrapped Diaval, put him on his shoulder, and climbed out of the cart. The vault door swung open to reveal eight foot high piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins. Heirlooms and other magical objects hung on the walls and lay scattered on the floor. Precious gems lay in smaller piles to the right. Harry gathered enough money to buy his school supplies and a couple other trinkets before walking over to the piles of gems. Diamonds, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, onyx, crystals, jade, pearls and other gems sparkled in the flickering light of the torches. Harry picked up a few and studied them.

Diaval made a humming noise that ended on a high note.

"I'm trying to figure out what jewel Maleficent would like." He whispered to the bird. Diaval moved his wings in a shrugging motion. "Hmm. How about this onyx," Harry put a long piece of the shiny, black gem in a velvet pouch. "And this emerald…and this gold piece." He added them to the velvet pouch and stored it in his money pouch. "Okay, I'm ready to go. How about you, Diaval?" The raven crooned sorrowfully.

Five minutes later, Harry jerked forward with Diaval clutched against his chest as the cart jolted to a stop at the lobby door. He climbed out and allowed Diaval back onto his shoulder. The goblin led them back into the lobby and said farewell with a knowing smirk. Diaval croaked at Harry as he pulled up his hood at the entrance.

"You going to be okay, Diaval?" Diaval puffed up his chest, but then hunkered down against Harry's head as the rain hit him. Noticing Diaval's distress, Harry hurried to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion. Upon entering, he was whisked away for a fitting, and Diaval was made to perch on an empty clothes rack. Ten minutes later, Harry walked back to Diaval and took out his list.

"Okay, Diaval. The robes will take about an hour and a half to finish, so we'll go get all my other supplies and then head back home. Probably the least amount of time spent out in the open the better." Harry pulled up his hood and stepped into the rain as Diaval flew down to his shoulder. They hurried from store to store collecting books (Standard Book of Spells Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk and Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard), potions utensils, and owl treats for Hedwig. All went into an enchanted bag that could hold all objects and still only weigh one pound. The bookstore had been selling them for five knuts. Halfway back to Madam Malkin's, Harry spotted a jewelry store. He walked up to the window and glanced at the prices of the displayed jewelry. "That's a lot of money." The raven on his shoulder croaked in agreement. "I've got everything I need; I just need to pick up my robes. We have time, don't we?" Diaval nodded his head. Harry could see the bird shivering. "We can at least go in to get warmed up." The bell jingled as Harry entered. He pushed his hood back and smiled at the elderly gentleman behind the counter.

"Can I help you, young man?"

"Actually, I was hoping to make a piece of jewelry for a friend of mine." Harry walked to the counter. "How much would it cost to request a piece?"

"That would depend on the types of gems and stones used, what kind of jewelry you want made, when you would want the finished product, and shipping costs. If the stones you want are foreign, you'll need to pay the cost to import them…"

"I have the gems right here…" Harry dug into his pouch and produced the onyx, emerald, and gold.

"If you don't mind, may I check them for impurities? I don't mean to insult your integrity, sir. However, flaws in the stones would make crafting the jewelry quite difficult."

"Alright." Harry dropped the gems into the man's wrinkled hand. The man went to the back of the store and placed the gems on a piece of velvet. Then he proceeded to wave his wand in small intricate swishes and flicks; chanting under his breath.

"Potter!" Harry gritted his teeth and turned around. Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway shaking out his wet cloak. Malfoy Sr. was nowhere to be seen. "What are you doing here? You never struck me as a jewelry toting fool." The store owner made a disgruntled sound from the back.

"It's for a friend. And, you never struck me as the jewelry type fool either. A fool, sure, but not a jewelry wearing one." Harry smirked at Malfoy's sudden grimace.

"It's my mother's birthday…. Anyway, don't tell me it's for Granger…or is it for Weasel? I didn't know you swung that way, Potter." Harry clenched his fists under his robes.

"It's not for either of them." He growled.

"Then who? Oh! Is it for your new friend? The one in all black with lanky, dark hair? He seemed pretty protective of you in Gringotts. I'd be surprised if he stays very long though, considering…"

"Considering what?" Harry's curiosity won out over his annoyance.

"Well, obviously Weasel and Granger have finally fled your friendship because you're nutters." Harry gave his a blank look. "You don't know?!" Malfoy looked incredulous. "Do you live under a rock, Potter?" The boy took out a copy of the Daily Prophet and shoved it into Harry's hands. "You made the front page." Malfoy smirked as Harry read the headline.

"The Boy Who Lies"

Harry felt the blood rush to his face as his temper flared. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the paper and glared at Malfoy.

"I guess you have been living under a rock. Oh, but don't worry, you're not the only one they've been spreading the truth about. Apparently, Dumbledore is trying to take Fudge's job as Minister of Magic, and he's trying to gain support by advocating you and your lies about You-Know-Who." Malfoy slouched against a glass counter full of expensive rings. "We've all known he's been mad for years, but supporting a fourteen year old and his lies to gain political popularity is a bit extreme even for him. Wouldn't you say, Potter?" Harry remained silent, but shoved the paper back at the boy. Malfoy moved away. "Keep it. A nice memento of this summer." Harry grinded his teeth in frustration.

"Young man," the elderly man had returned and was giving Malfoy a stern glare. "I don't appreciate you upsetting my customer. If you aren't here to buy anything, leave!" The man flicked his wand and the front door opened swiftly. Malfoy gave the man a superior look before going back into the rain. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter…. I don't believe those silly articles. I've known your father's family for a long time, and none of them were liars. Shall we?" Harry took a deep breath, nodded, and looked down at the gems he had handed the man earlier. "These are all authentic, so you won't be needing to purchase anything. Now, what did you want?"

"But, I thought you only sold jewelry?"

The man chuckled, "That is where I get most of my business, but I specialize in jewelry making. I'll just need to fill out your order and run a few design ideas by you."

"Oh, alright. Well, we can discuss the design first, I suppose. Then you can tally up the price."

"Very good, Mr. Potter." The man took out sketch book and notepad. He held the sketchpad and a Muggle pencil, while the notepad and quill moved on its own. "Why don't you describe what you'd like?" The man suggested.

"I'd like a necklace for a woman." The quill jumped to take notes. Then the man began to draw. "The jewel will be a feather. Not a downy feather, but a long, strong flight feather…like a hawk's. And, I'd like it to be a black feather with gold and green in it. So, the onyx would be the color of the feather and the gold and green would be the colors of some of the…individual vanes. But, I don't want the gold and green to overpower the black."

"What is this woman like? What is her personality? What does she look like?" Harry gave the man a confused look. "You've never bought jewelry for someone, have you?" Harry shook his head. "Then allow me to explain. When a woman looks for jewelry, she looks for something that represents her personality, lifestyle, and beliefs. In addition, the perfect piece of jewelry will accentuate her features, especially those she likes." The man laughed at Harry's wide eyes and slacked jaw. "Women are complicated creatures, Mr. Potter. So, what's she like?"

"Um…" Harry felt lost.

"Start with a description of what she looks like." The man suggested.

"Well, she's tall, maybe five foot seven inches, and thin. She's a very still, quiet person, but in every movement, she is very graceful. Her skin is pale and she has really high cheekbones that emphasize her eyes."

Harry paused to let the quill catch up. The man nodded. "She sounds like a modest person?"

"Yeah. She's always wearing a dress when I see her, but it's conservative. Old-fashioned, I guess. But she does enjoy showing off at times."

"So, what about her personality?" the man was still sketching.

"She is quiet and kind, but she has a…wicked sense of humor. And, she has no problem asserting her will because everyone respects her."

"Why is that?"

"She is very powerful physically and magically, but she is also highly intelligent."

"This woman sounds formidable."

Harry smiled. "Well, I will certainly never cross her." The store manager studied Harry over his glasses.

"If you don't mind my asking, what is your relationship to this woman?"

"She's my godmother. From my mom's side of the family."

"Ah, Lily Potter. She was such a pleasant woman, and kind. She always had a smile on her face. I'm certain that her choice for a godmother for you was perfect." Harry merely nodded. His mother never chose Maleficent. If anything, Maleficent chose his mother. "Well, I think that's all I will need for the design. When I come up with a few more ideas, I'll send them to you by owl. Then you can write back to me to let me know which one you like. When would you like to give this present to your godmother?"

"Christmas." Harry realized he didn't know Maleficent's birthday…or her age.

"Plenty of time then. I assume you'll be at Hogwarts this year?" Harry nodded. "I'll get the first designs to you no later than the first few weeks of the first term."

"Thank you, sir." Harry shook the man's hand. "Oh! There was one thing I forgot to mention. She's allergic to iron, so no iron in the necklace at all."

"Of course, of course. No iron," the man glanced at the quill. "Right that down! You know my memory isn't what it used to be." Harry waved as the man picked up the notes. "Good luck this year, Mr. Potter!" Harry walked back into the rain. Diaval croaked pitifully as he landed on the boy's shoulder.

"We're almost finished, Diaval. I'm sorry about this." Harry gestured to Diaval's form. Diaval puffed up his chest and lifted his chin. "Is that your sign to say you're okay?" Harry smiled and pet the bird. "We'll both catch our death if we stay out much longer." Harry shuffled back into Madam Malkin's. The woman took one look at Harry and flew into motion collecting his new robes and wrapping them in plastic.

"Wouldn't want your new clothes to get wet." Harry stowed them in his bag and handed her the correct amount of money. Then Madam Malkin shooed them back out the door telling them to get somewhere warm and dry. They made it to the Leaky Cauldron with no incident, but paused in the doorway to the pub. There was a mass of reporters surrounding a figure near the fireplace. Harry slid against the wall and peered into the crowd.

Dumbledore's usual unusual wardrobe was unmistakable. The reporters were asking about his political stand, career at Hogwarts, and belief that You-Know-Who was back. Harry held Diaval against his chest as he sunk into a chair at a random table and kept his head down. He held his breath as the crowd parted and Dumbledore walked toward the bar.

"What are you doing here, Headmaster?!" A reporter suddenly yelled amongst the other questions being thrown at the elderly man.

"I merely came for a hot cup of tea to ward off the sudden chill. I know I could have had one at the school, but a cup of tea is always more enjoyable with company. Now everyone, please have a drink on me." The bartender nodded and waved multiple glasses into the air. Bottles of alcohol floated about; filling the cups. A large majority of the reporters, and a couple other customers, reached for a glass or two. With the crowd sufficiently occupied, Dumbledore slipped out of the middle. Harry made a point to keep his eyes glued to the table. Then he saw a be-speckled, purple colored robe come into his line of vision.

'Damn!' Harry thought.

"May I join you, young man?" Harry shrugged and held Diaval close as Dumbledore sat down and smiled amicably at him. Dumbledore did not look surprised to find Harry staring at him impassively. The old man waved his wand and two tea cups and a steaming pot appeared. He maneuvered the tea to be poured and waved a cup toward Harry. Harry sat unmoving. "I can imagine you are quite frustrated." Harry pursed his lips and said nothing. "I'm sorry I've kept you in the dark, but it is necessary for the time being." Suddenly, Dumbledore looked away from Harry's hostile glare. "I have been keeping secrets from you, but then again you have been keeping secrets yourself. Who is the woman you are staying with?" Harry's face flushed. "Arabella Figg, your neighbor, is a Squib and I asked her to keep an eye on you. She reported that you left with a horned, winged woman after she saved you and your cousin from dementors. What is she?" Harry took a subtle deep breath to calm his nerves. The man still hadn't looked at him. "Where are you staying?" Harry narrowed his eyes even though the man couldn't see the movement. "Do you trust her after everything that has happened?" Harry felt his anger flare.

"Do I trust her?" Dumbledore glanced into Harry's eyes, but abruptly looked away again. Harry continued in a low voice, "She's the only one who gives a damn about my involvement in all of this. She protected me when no one else was around to save me, and she took me away from a place that I have never considered my home. Because of that, I trust her completely. My home is with her now."

"Who is she to you?"

"You don't need to know that, Headmaster." He growled. Harry's voice was so low it grated on his vocal chords. "All you need to know is that I trust her with my life, and I am safe with her."

"You are only safe from the Dark Lord so long as you are protected by your mother's love through your aunt's blood."

"My aunt does not and has never loved me. She doesn't care about me. The only reason she kept me around for so long was because you forced her to keep me. I will not go back there, and you can't make me." Harry stood up from the table, but paused when Dumbledore grabbed his cloak.

"I cannot let you leave, Harry."

"You will let me leave, Headmaster." Harry thanked Merlin that no one had noticed the two men yet. "You will because if you don't, a force that you have never encountered before will descend on you. She will tear Hogwarts apart brick by brick if that's what it takes. She will not stop until I am found." Harry paused to let that sink in. "Now, let go." Dumbledore sighed and let the folds of Harry's cloak drop from his hand.

"You are making a mistake, Harry. You cannot afford to trust anyone."

"She is not just anyone; she's been around longer than you realize. She is the only one I trust." Harry straightened his cloak and adjusted Diaval against his chest. Then he strode to the fireplace, took some Floo powder, and threw it into the ashes. "Hogsmeade." Harry saw Dumbledore's head snap up at the word. As their eyes finally met, Harry smirked. The man jumped to his feet, but Harry was engulfed in green flames before he could stop him.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N – I'm sorry this update took so long. I thank all of you for your patience and continued support. I can't wait to own Maleficent on November 4. Hope you all like this next chapter. R&R please and thank you.

Chapter 3

I ruffled my wings for the hundredth time. I did not like waiting. What if something happened to them? What if there was an accident or an ambush?

'I'll give them until sundown. If they aren't back by then, I'll go into Hogsmeade myself.'

While I waited, I saw to some dying plants. I helped them grow just a little bit stronger, so they would survive. The plants had medicinal properties that the humans used to cure ailments. After tending to them, I hopped up into a large oak tree and looked out over Hogwarts' grounds. The large, sprawling terrain was well-kept. Waterfalls spilled over the edge of the deep gorge that the bridge crossed over. Finally, Hagrid's hut sat on the edge of the forest. He had been the one to pick up Harry after Lily and James Potter were killed. Out of all the teachers I had heard about, I liked him the most. Hagrid had a deep respect and knowledge of the creatures in the forest. He would most likely have an educated guess as to who I was if he ever saw me. But, his hut was dark and no smoke came out of the chimney.

Suddenly, near Hogwarts' gates, I saw a flock of birds erupt out of the trees. Something had startled them. I listened hard. Diaval's quick and urgent cries called out through the rain. I landed on the ground in a crouch, and flexed my wings as I watched for any sign of Harry.

Harry burst through the trees on the edge of the grounds. As he came closer, I waved my hand in his direction. Gold magic followed my movements. Even at a distance, I could see Harry's shirt begin to shift and stretch. Harry threw off his cloak just before his black wings ripped free of his shirt. Pieces of his black shirt fell to the earth with a few black feathers. When the boy reached the gorge, he launched himself into the air. His wings spread to their full length to catch him. The updraft from the cliffs instantly lifted him higher. Satisfied with his takeoff, I sprang myself into the air and broke through the tree canopy. As I climbed higher, I looked down to see Harry pass under me and head north. I followed him and Diaval.

'How did Diaval transform?' I wondered.

We flew in silence. The storm clouds cleared the farther north we flew. Finally, Aurora's castle rose up in the distance. Harry had not said a word nor had he looked back at me. Something had happened in Diagon Alley, but what? Even Diaval stayed quiet, but he did give me a pitiful look when I caught his eye. Over the ancient ruins we flew and over the Moors' border. Harry flew straight to his nest. I landed on a higher branch and watched him unpack his new possessions. I did not comment on his lack of conversation. Diaval landed next to Hedwig and made an odd chirping sound that only birds could understand. Hedwig spread her wings and flew to Harry's side. She nipped his wrist gently when he didn't acknowledge her right away.

"Sorry, Hedwig." The boy pet the owl under her beak gently. "You haven't asked me anything." Even though he didn't look at me, I knew the statement was directed at me.

"I trusted that you would speak to me when you were ready to talk." I jumped down to land on the edge of the nest. When he didn't ask me to leave, I sat on the edge and studied him. He looked disappointed and angry. The boy took a deep breath and looked at me.

"No one, except Dumbledore, his allies, and my friends believe that Voldemort is back. No one is taking precautions. In fact…everyone thinks I'm a liar, an egomaniac, a kid traumatized because he witnessed his friend's death. Here…." He handed me a slightly damp newspaper. On it, Harry's face looked back at me, but the title read, 'The Boy Who Lies.'

I sighed and looked back at him. "I am sorry, Harry. I am sorry no one believes you and I'm sorry you reputation is now tarnished."

"I don't care about my REPUTATION!" Harry exploded. His eyes glinted furiously. I cocked my head sideways and gave him a sad look. "It's just frustrating that no one believes me. I've given no indication that I'm a liar! Cedric…Cedric was murdered. All of the signs of the Killing Curse were there." I watched as his eyes began to sparkle with angry tears. "His eyes wide open, staring blankly; no fatal wounds; just a dead heart." He looked away from me and sniffled. "I don't even care that no one believes me, because he will make himself known sooner or later. I care more that Cedric's death is being completely overlooked, and for what?! For a front page story about the delusional Harry Potter," He scoffed. "But, I'm nothing special. I'm not an extraordinary wizard. If it weren't for my friends help, I'd probably be dead a hundred times over by now.

I stood up and walked over to the distraught boy, kneeled down in front of him, and put my hands on his shoulders. I knew I was never good at comforting others, but I would try for his sake.

"It does not matter if everyone believes you, that is true. However, you know the truth, and it will come out eventually. You know how and why Cedric died, and only you can continue to remember him in life and death. In time, others will believe you, and Cedric's death will not be forgotten, because you didn't forget him.

"You may not think you are special, but you _are special_. Not because you are the Boy-Who-Lived, not because you are an extraordinary flier like your father, or smart like you mother, but because of who _you _are. You are so brave and compassionate, despite being ordinary. You throw your own needs aside to help others. You put your life on the line to save others and don't expect recognition in return. You've allowed yourself to accept help when you could have tried to succeed on your own. Bravery, humility, and honor define who you are. And, I am so very proud to be your faerie godmother." I smiled, squeezed his should gently, and stood up. "I will have dinner ready for you when you want to eat. I'll be at the throne. Diaval, come."

I took off with Diaval right behind me. When we arrived at the throne, a horde of fae folk converged on me to ask about our trip. I told them that all went well and that Harry wanted to rest. I decided that if he wanted the others to know what happened, he would tell them. After lifting to fingers in Diaval's direction, he stood up and followed me into the forest. I began gathering nuts and berries. Harry preferred them over the roots and greens.

"What happened, Diaval?"

The man leaned against a tree and crossed his arms. "We got to Diagon Alley and halfway to Harry's vault in the bank's labyrinth with no incidences, but then we hit a…curse. Whatever spell we passed through undid the transformation spell you put on me. So, I turned back into my original form. Our guide explained that it was a precaution against thieves. If any thief dared to infiltrate Gringotts, he or she would have no magic to help them get out.

"Anyway, once our guide decided we weren't thieves, he escorted us to Harry's vault. Harry took what money he needed and we went from shop to shop getting his supplies. On our way to the last shop, one of Harry's classmates recognized him. Apparently, Harry and this boy are not friends because they exchanged rather scathing remarks. Finally, it was the boy's pleasure to inform Harry of the media's favorite subject. Obviously, Harry was not amused.

"We went back to the pub where we would use the Floo network to get back here, but we ran into another person. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had just arrived as we walked through the door. Harry did his best to hide in plain sight, but that didn't work. As soon as Dumbledore distracted the crowd that had gathered, he walked to the table Harry was sitting at and sat down. The man tried to get Harry to talk to him, but Harry refused to speak. At first, he tried to gain his trust by apologizing to him about the secrecy. Then he informed Harry that he knew Harry was staying with you. Dumbledore attempted to figure out where we were staying, or at least who you are, but Harry still stayed quiet.

"Finally, the man asked if Harry trusted you. He said that Harry couldn't afford to trust anyone, but Harry defended his decision to trust you. He was very eloquent about it." Diaval smirked at me. "When Harry stood up to leave, Dumbledore tried to stop him; saying he would force him to go back to the Dursley's. But, Harry countered by threatening your wrath." I grinned. "I think he rather enjoyed having a secret that Dumbledore didn't know."

"Yes, well, he will be heavily questioned when he goes to school; not just by Dumbledore, but by his friends." I heard Harry's wings beating the air above me. His dark form was blurry as he glided over our heads toward the throne. Gathering the rest of dinner, I walked swiftly to the lake's edge. The boy was hunched over a boulder writing on a piece of parchment. Hedwig was sitting next to him.

"Harry," he glanced up at me as I neared him. "What are you doing?"

"Maleficent, I want to ask if it's alright that I at least inform my friends that I'm okay. Dumbledore knew that I've been with you, but I haven't received a single letter from any of my friends. That tells me that he hasn't told them anything. They could still think I'm at the Dursley's." I pursed my lips and looked away from his pleading eyes.

"Harry, you are the first human I've allowed to enter the Moors since Aurora. I trust you to…follow my wishes concerning the safety of the Moors. However, I don't expect any other human to understand…."

"I wouldn't tell them where I am or even who I'm with." He reassured me with a smile. "Here." He handed me the parchment.

Ron, Hermione, Padfoot, etc.

I don't know if Dumbledore told you, but I am not at the Dursley's house. I was attacked my dementors, but was saved by someone very special. I want all of you to know that I am safe where I am. The person I am with is very powerful and will protect me. Please, don't worry. I'll see you all at school.

Harry

There was nothing I could find that would give away the Moors. "Very well. This will do." I handed him the letter and watched him tie it to Hedwig's leg.

"To Ronald Weasley." Hedwig nipped his finger lightly before taking flight. We watched her form disappear and then sat down for dinner.

Later that evening, Harry approached me with a downcast look.

"What is it, Harry?" Dusk had fallen and the fae folk began lighting up the shadowed forest with their magical movements.

"Earlier today, I saw a creature I had never seen before." The boy sat down next to me. "Diaval and I were walking along Hogwarts' borders when we saw them. They were horse-like creatures but had leathery wings and white eyes. When I asked Diaval about them, he said that I should ask you."

"Ah," I looked away from Harry's inquiring look. "Those are called Threshals. They are visible only to those who meet a certain requirement."

"What's that?" Harry's voice sounded so innocent in that instant, I felt my heart twinge painfully. Uncharacteristically, I held out my hand to take his. The boy hesitantly took it.

"They can be seen only by those who have seen death." I watched Harry's eyes cloud with confusion and clear to clarity. "You have seen death, Harry." I felt my own throat grow tight as the memory of his friend dying obviously flashed through his mind. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry shook his head, "It's not your fault, and there was nothing you could have done. It's my fault."

"Harry, you didn't kill Cedric. Voldemort killed him."

"I should have gotten him away from there. I told him we needed to leave, but I wasn't fast enough."

"You did all that you could. You brought him back to his home and family."

"I didn't bring him back alive."

"How did Cedric die?"

"What!? He was murdered!"

"Yes. But, how? Was he laying on the ground? Was he standing with his hands in his pocket?"

"No! He had his wand trained on Pettigrew and Voldemort! He died ready to fight for his life!"

"And yours. He protected you to the best of his ability. He died honorably. That is what you must remember about him; nothing else." I squeezed his hand. "I am retiring to the cliff. You follow when you want."

Ron lounged in a chair at Grimmald Place. He and the others had escaped his mother's tyrannical cleaning schedule momentarily, and were enjoying a moment of bliss devoid of his mother's commanding tone. Hermione and curled up in a chair reading a book, and the twins and Ginny were tinkering with something in the corner. He wished Harry was here. Hermione was alright to talk to, but she wasn't his best mate. Ron sighed in boredom and glanced out the only window that looked out over the street. Muggles walked along the sidewalks while cars sped through the puddles. Then he saw something move in the trees. It was white with something hanging on its leg.

"Hedwig?" Ron got up to peer out the window. Hermione heard him and jumped to her feet to join him. "It is Hedwig!" Ron moved to open the window.

"Wait!" Hermione stopped him. "Dumbledore said we can't leave."

"We aren't leaving, 'Mione. We're letting an owl in."

"But, what it _someone_ sees you?" Hermione crossed her arms and glowered at him.

"Fine! I'll go get my mom."

"NO!" The twins ran to stop their brother. "Take it easy, little brother…"

"No need to threaten such a terrible thing." The two boys looked around furtively.

"Well, what do you two propose?"

"We can do magic outside of school, remember? We're of age. Hermione, is there a spell to make someone invisible?"

Hermione sighed and gave them the incantation for the Disillusionment Spell. Fred took out his wand and pointed it at Ron. "Ready?" He cast the spell, and Ron's body blended with the colors behind him. "Okay, get Hedwig in here." Ron opened the window. Apparently, Hedwig knew exactly where Ron was, because she flew to him without any prompting from him. They ducked as she flew inside and landed on a chair. Fred undid the spell on his brother and they all gathered around to see the letter from Harry. Ron read it out loud.

"He's not at the Dursley's?!" Hermione screeched.

"SHHHH!" The twins quieted her.

"Who's this 'very special' person?" Hermione was certain she heard a note of jealousy in Ginny's voice. They all looked at Ron.

"Well, how would I know?!"

"You're his best mate." George pointed out.

"So is Hermione!" Ron pointed at her.

"Yeah, but you were friends with him before me, remember? He talks to you more. Did he mention anyone special back then?"

"No, not that I recall. Harry thought the only living family he had left were the Dursleys; that is until he found out about Sirius."

"We are certain no more of Harry's relatives are alive?" Hermione asked everyone.

"I suppose there could be distant relations somewhere, but Harry never met any of them."

"What if a long lost relation suddenly showed up and…?" Ginny began to suggest.

"And, what? Harry decided to go with a complete stranger, because they were related?" Ron scoffed at his sister.

"Well, he went with Hagrid in his first year, and they aren't even related. Hagrid just knew a lot of answers to Harry' questions." Ginny countered. Ron crossed his arms and looked away. Ginny smirked at her success.

"What should we do?" They all looked at Hermione. She continued in a soft voice, "Harry said that Dumbledore knew that he wasn't at the Dursley's. Dumbledore didn't tell us that…. so, should we tell Dumbledore about the letter from Harry?" everyone frowned.

"Why don't we bring it up when everyone is around, so Dumbledore doesn't have the chance to brush us aside." The twins nodded and smirked at their brother.

"Our brother the strategist. We are so proud."

Later that evening, most of the Order was gathered in the kitchen after a meeting. The underage wizards and witches filed in and walked to Sirius. Ron handed him the letter.

"Harry sent us a letter." Out of the corner of his eye, Ron saw Dumbledore shift. That was the only outward sign of his surprise.

"Sirius…" Sirius ignored Dumbledore's voice and opened the letter.

"He's not at the Dursley's?!" Sirius panicked, then he looked at Dumbledore. "You knew?! Why didn't you say anything?!" all eyes turned to the man whose eyes had lost their usual spark.

"Harry made it clear that he did not wish to return to the Dursley's, and that he would be staying with this woman until the start of term. I did not see any point in worrying any of you."

"How do you know it's a woman, sir?" Hermione asked timidly. Sirius's eyes narrowed.

"I…excuse me?"

"You said '_she_,' sir. How do you know the person Harry is staying with is a woman?" Hermione repeated more boldly.

"…. Harry mentioned in his letter…"

"Harry doesn't indicate a man or woman in this." Sirius tossed the letter in Dumbledore's direction. "He just says 'this person.'"

"Very astute, Miss Granger." Hermione didn't take that as a compliment at the moment. The hard stare she received unnerved her.

"Yes, very astute of her to catch your slip of the tongue." Remus came to Hermione's rescue. "How do you know it's a woman?"

"Arabella Figg saw Harry leave with this woman."

"When?!" Sirius demanded.

"About two weeks into the summer."

"What?! Two weeks!"

"Where is he?!" Dumbledore shrugged at Sirius and sighed.

"Harry was very adamant when he said that I didn't need to know anything about his whereabouts. However… there was something different about him when I saw him in the Leaky Cauldron…"

"What was it?"

"He seemed emboldened…fearless. Harry is convinced that this woman will protect him from anything and everything."

"Does he have a good reason to believe this?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Dumbledore glanced at the floor.

"Albus." Alastor Moody prodded his old friend.

"The night Harry left with this woman, he was attacked by two dementors." The whole room reacted to this news. Dumbledore waited for them to quiet down. "According to Mrs. Figg, Harry and his cousin would have been kissed if this woman didn't intercede. She killed the dementors with her magic and returned the boys home. That's when Harry left with her."

"She killed the dementors?" Remus's voice was skeptical. Dumbledore's somber nod chilled Remus's blood. "That's nearly impossible."

"Yes, she must be very powerful to have dealt with the dementors in that way." Moody's magical eye whirled; seemingly looking for any sign of the woman or Harry. "Was there anything else different about this woman?" Dumbledore nodded.

"She is not a witch…she is not human." Silence filled the room. "I don't' know what she is, but her magical ability is incredible."

"What does she look like?" Remus asked the question that Hagrid would have asked.

"She has twisting horns on her head and large feathered wings." Everyone's eyes widened at the description. "I…borrowed Mrs. Figg's memory of this woman. Her appearance is quite…shocking, but her attitude toward Harry seems…affectionate."

"Do you have the memory here?" Moody inquired.

"No, it is in my Pensieve at the office. Why?"

"I was hoping that seeing her might jog someone's memory about magical beasts."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Sirius looked ready to jump up and run out the door.

"We will do nothing at the present." Dumbledore decided.

"What!?" Sirius stood up and glared at the man. "Harry is out there somewhere with a potentially dangerous…creature, and you expect me to do nothing?"

"I am not any happier about the situation than you, Sirius." Dumbledore tried to placate the fugitive Animagus. "But, Harry has made his wishes clear." Dumbledore picked up the letter. "He said he would be at Hogwarts at the start of term. We will talk to him there. Until then, I urge you to write to him. Perhaps he will offer some insight as to his whereabouts or the woman." Sirius sat down and crossed his arms angrily. Remus placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder while frowning at Dumbledore. The old man excused himself, and Snape and McGonagall followed him shortly after. Tonks and Kingsley returned to the Ministry.

Moody sat down and picked up a stray newspaper. Harry's face stared up at him. "Don't worry too much about the boy, Sirius. He may be stubborn at times, but he's not stupid. He's a good judge of character when it comes down to it."

"He trusted Crouch Jr. pretending to be you last year." Ron pointed out.

Moody rolled his good eye, "From what I gathered, Potter was always a bit jumpy around my doppelganger. I don't blame him, I wouldn't trust me either. Potter trusts Sirius and Remus. He trusts you kids. If Potter trusts this creature, I think we should give his instincts the benefit of the doubt. Besides, Potter just sent this letter, and he's been with the creature since the beginning of summer. Obviously, he's fine." Sirius sighed and let his shoulders sag.

"I'll still write to him." The man got up to go write a letter.

"Me too." Ron followed Sirius, and Hermione and the other children walked out soon after.

I sat watching Harry play tag with the faeries as others threw mud at him. His flying skills had increased so much so that he could fly for hours without tiring. He could even fold his wings and spin like I usually did to get through the clouds. Diaval sat next to me.

"Do you know what day it is, Mistress?" He asked unexpectedly. I furrowed my brow as I studied him.

"Of course, it is July thirty-first."

"And…do you know why this day is important?"

I gave the man a sideways smirk. "It's Harry's birthday."

"Oh good, you remembered. I thought you might have forgotten in your old age." He cackled at his own joke.

"Excuse me, Diaval. You are just as old as me."

The man shook his head. "You are older than me."

"Only by a couple years. Would you prefer that I make you look your age?"

Diaval grimaced, "No."

"Is there a point to this useless conversation?"

"You started it."

"I did not."

"You did. You are the one who allowed yourself to be offended by my joke." I opened my mouth to dispute his logic, but realized I didn't have a reasonable counter attack. Diaval grinned at his small victory. I ignored him.

"Harry!" The boy heard my call and flew down next to me. When he stood up from his landing, which had not improved in the slightest, he looked at me expectantly. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Yeah! Its one month and a day before the start of term. It's very sad." The boy fiddled with his wings.

Diaval stared incredulously at the boy. "Maybe _he_ forgot."

"Oh! And, it's my birthday!" Harry grinned.

I chuckled. "Yes it is. I have something for you…"

"Oh! You got me something? You didn't have to…." Harry shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"I didn't get you anything." Harry looked thoroughly confused. "I made you something."

"Oh. That makes more sense."

I reached behind a rock next to my seat and pulled out a small cloth bag. Harry took it and opened the pouch. When he turned it upside down, a ring fell out onto his palm. It was a gold band with a green gem inlaid into the gold.

"It's beautiful. I love it… But, it's too big." Harry slipped the ring over every finger. It was too big. I smiled.

"The ring is magical. It will fit to any finger you choose to put it on, and not fall off. Choose a finger." Harry slipped the ring onto his left pinky finger. "And, hold it there." The ring's diameter shrank to fit his finger perfectly. "Now, if you want to take it off, you merely have to give it a tug and it'll return to its larger diameter." Harry experimented on each finger, but decided to leave it on the first digit he chose. "There is more. The ring has a connection to my staff. The green gem is a piece chipped from this one." I showed him the top of my staff. "If you ever need me, just brush your skin against the gem, and it will glow green. Simultaneously, the gem in my staff will glow." Harry touched the gem with his finger and it glowed bright green for two seconds. My staff did as well. "Not only will it alert me to your distress, but it will lead me to you. The first glow was to alert me. As soon as I start moving toward you, the glow will start out dim and grow brighter. If I move in the wrong direction, it will grow dimmer." Harry grinned.

"So, no matter where I am. You'll come find me if I need you? This is BRILLIANT!" Harry threw himself into my arms and squeezed me in a tight hug. I gave him a light hug once I got over my shock of being hugged. Aurora would touch my shoulder every now and then, but she treated me with more dignity and respected my boundaries. Harry was a bit less dignified.

"My turn." Harry turned to face Diaval. "I'm not a magical being, Harry." Diaval gave a sideways grin. "I'm just a glorified raven, but I made you something too. I…humbly asked…"

"Begged…" I smirked at the man.

"_Asked_ Maleficent to help me make this for you." Diaval brought out an object wrapped in a black cloth. The boy took the object and unwrapped it. A Scottish Sgian Dubh* and sheath gleamed in the sunlight. Overall, the weapon was seven inches in length. The hilt was three and a half inches long while the double-edged blade was three inches long. It was not shaped like the sword of Gryffindor. There was no cross guard between the blade and hilt, and the end of the hilt did not have a bulbous end. The whole weapon was three-fourth inches wide except where the end of the blade tapered into a point. The hilt was polished black ebony wood with a gold cover on the end, and the center spine of the blade had a Celtic design winding down from the hilt to the tip of the blade. The black leather sheath had more Celtic designs embedded in gold.

"The designs are just for decoration, but look at the end of the hilt." Diaval's voice held a hint of excitement, and I allowed a small smirk to grace my features. A lightning bolt shaped like Harry's scar was engraved into the gold. The boy grinned.

"This is so wicked, Diaval." Diaval put his hand out to shake Harry's, but Harry wrapped his arms around the man's waist and lifted him in a bear hug. The breath left Diaval's lungs in a rush. Harry put him down and smiled at both of us. "Thank you, both of you. This is…these are…extraordinary!" Harry immediately started testing where the knife would fit best; against his forearm, waist, and leg.

"Harry, I know you will be able to wear that ring anywhere, but I do not know if you will be able to wear that knife; concealed or not." Harry nodded solemnly at me.

"Well," Harry sat down and began tying the sheath to his calf, "Dumbledore knows I am with you. I can just say that it was a gift from you and your…companion."

"I am not her companion. I am her servant."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You two have been together for how long now?" I rose my eyebrow quizzically. "And, you both bicker like an old married couple. You aren't her servant." Diaval looked at me.

"Harry is right, Diaval. I saved your life and then you saved mine. You are not my servant. I released you from your duties long ago."

Diaval suddenly laughed cynically. "And yet you still order me around."

"You _do_ make it very easy."

"I don't know how you two don't see it." Harry mumbled under his breath. "Everyone else does."

Diaval and I stood next to Harry at the edge of the forest. I had taken his wings and cut his hair earlier. Now, he stood fully clothed in his Hogwarts robes. His trunk, broom, and Hedwig's cage sat on the ground just behind us. Dusk was turning everything to gray and blue hues as mist rose from the lake and gorge to cover the grounds. We heard a shrill horn in the distance.

"That'll be the train." Over the summer, Harry had picked up on my behaviors. He was much more still and quiet than before. He would watch and listen, and find enjoyment in solitude. However, the boy continued to have nightmares. I could tell they weighed heavily on his mind, but I did not push him to talk about them.

"Where shall we leave your things?"

"Usually our belongings are left on the train and gathered by the staff later. Um, I think everything is eventually piled at the gates."

"I see. Once the staff begins collecting the students' possessions off of the train, I will levitate your trunk, cage, and broom into the pile." Harry nodded silently. We stood a while longer watching the shadows grow longer and darker. Finally, the first of the carriages full of students appeared on the road to the castle.

I walked with Harry along the edge of the forest until we reached the outskirts of the station. Diaval and I peered around a tree while Harry waited in the shadows for his friends. He stiffened when he saw a blonde boy talking to a red-haired boy and brown-haired girl.

"That blonde boy is the one who gave Harry a hard time in Diagon Alley." Diaval whispered into my ear. I nodded and looked at Harry. His gaze was feral.

"Remember Harry," Harry's jaw twitched. It was the only sign he gave that he was listening. "Wait and watch. Strike when the time is right. Anger and revenge is not the solution."

"Says the woman who cursed a helpless baby to get back at her ex-lover who scorned her." I could hear the smirk in Harry's voice.

"Learn from my mistakes."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Stop calling me that." I snapped playfully.

"Yes, Mistress." He turned his head slightly to catch my eye. I glared at him through narrowed eyes. "Truly though, thank you…for everything."

I nodded and smiled, "You know how to find me if you need me." Harry nodded and walked out behind his friends as they passed by. It took them a couple seconds to realize he was there, but Hermione's squeal of delight and Ron's surprised shout indicated when they noticed him. I turned to Diaval. "Watch him. If he seems to be in trouble, go to him. If he refuses to tell you what is wrong, come to me." He nodded and smiled at me as I smirked and transformed him into a raven.

(Harry)

Harry looked up as a rather large raven flew over his head and toward the castle. He smiled. He figured Maleficent had told Diaval to stay close to him.

"Where were you, Harry?" Hermione asked again. Harry gave her a confused look.

"Where do you think? I was at the Dursleys."

"But…" Harry held up his hand to stop her questions.

'Later,' he mouthed at her. "So, how was your summer?"

A/N - * A _Sgian Dubh_ is a traditional Scottish dagger. I thought Diaval might be the type to know about something like that. If anyone would like a visual, I recommend looking up images on the web.


End file.
